The Personality
by The Princess Of Pyromania
Summary: Melanie and her family spend a week in England together. But when Melenie's curiosity gets the best of her, she finds herself in a cave with an elite group of immortal heroes! Find out what happens for yourself.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

In the Victorian Era, long ago, located in a European village known as Zylphia, a legendary group watched over the small town.

They were known as "The Seven Saviors".

This legendary group was not made of ordinary people.

They were heroes to the Zylphia.

The leader was an old man known as, Melathiah. He was a teacher of the other six students in the group.

He was a general in several wars Zylphia had. He learned many things and had many memories in his life. Now living at age one-hundred-four, he had nothing else to do but wait and teach his students how to survive.

You may think that living to be as old as Melathiah is very rare and extremely impossible for someone to live that long in the late 1800's but one of the reasons The Seven Saviors were special was because they were immortal.

Majority of the other six members of the group were only around sixty years old and looked as if they were eighteen.

They had very little experience to the fighting world and each member had an original personality.

Rufus was the smartest out of the students. In modern terms he would be known as the "nerd". He was quite short with glasses and he always wore the color red. No one knew why.

Elvira was the only female in the group. Though she was stronger than most of the guys, she had to fight her way to be the greatest.

Ephraim was Elvira's brother. He was average in the group. He always tried his best when fights occurred but still never became known.

Jeremiah was another average person in the group. He was the youngest, being only forty-two years old, he was ranked third place for being the best fighter in The Seven Saviors.

The last two members of the group were tied for best fighter. They were twins and had very different personalities. The first was known as Josiah. He was the "oldest" of the twins. The second was Elijah. Both twins looked exactly the same. The only difference was that their outfits were different and their eye color. Both boys wore a red outfit and a heavy overcoat of a color which matched their eyes.

Josiah had blue eyes, so therefore he had a blue coat, and of course Elijah had green eyes, therefore he had a green coat.

Both brothers hated one another but still agreed to speak to each other.

Elijah was constantly jealous of Josiah.

Josiah was always too busy concentrating on his life of being the best.

No one in the group ever even thought of having their secret world being discovered.

Until nearly two-hundred years later in the year of 2009 was their hideout discovered by someone unknown…


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It all began on vacation.

We packed bags and bags of luggage for our trip to England.

I knew going on a vacation to Europe would be interesting and fun. Most of all I would be away from home for a week.

Nothing was wrong with home, except the fact that it was getting boring day after day in the long summer break.

I had no friends to be with. I had no boyfriend. I was just a typical, bored, fifteen-year-old waiting for life to start.

This week, my family decided to go to England for vacation. Though my brother and sister loved England, I thought it was indeed different but yet a little boring. I suppose I just preferred to stay in my American home.

We got on our plane that morning and flew to England.

We didn't arrive until that evening.

My brother and sister were wide-eyed and amazed by the sight of England.

I was a little fascinated, but not much amused.

We immediately went to our hotel.

It was a rather nice hotel. It was decorative and fancy.

We checked in quickly and got onto an elevator.

"Wee," said my sister in the elevator.

When the elevator stopped we walked down the long hallway to our room.

Our room was very fancy and neat.

I lied down on a bed.

"At least the hotel is nice," I said.

"Now Melanie, I think you'll absolutely love seeing London and the rest of England when we tour tomorrow," said my mom.

"Yeah, maybe," I said.

I knew I wasn't going to like it much.

Just looking at buildings and hearing people talk in funny accents and all the walking, walking, and more walking. Sounds like a fun time to me. Not.

Maybe I could pretend to be sick and just stay in the hotel.

"Pizza time!" announced my brother.

He opened the door and ran down the halls.

I swear he could smell pizza from three miles away

He came back a minute later with two boxes of pizza in his hands.

"Told ya," he said, setting the pizza on a nearby table.

I got up and walked over to the table.

I opened up the pizza box. The pizza smelled great.

"Mom, we're going home in a week right?" I asked with my mouth full of delicious pizza.

"Yes, Melanie. And please don't talk with your mouth full," she said.

"Sorry," I said, with my mouth full again.

She rolled her eyes.

After I finished the pizza, I lied back down and watched TV.

I watched TV for several hours. My parents and my siblings went outside to go swimming while I stayed inside alone.

Suddenly, at about eight-thirty P.M. I felt tired.

It was as if someone flipped a switch. One second I was laughing at the television, the next, I felt as if I were about to pass out.

Which I did.

Several minutes after I felt suddenly tired, I fell asleep.

The T.V. was still on and my family was still outside.

I wasn't awake to realize that the T.V. screen was starting to suddenly become fuzzy.

I woke up around nine.

I sat up and walked over to the window.

Sure enough, my family was still outside having fun swimming in the pool.

I sighed.

Why didn't I join them? They seemed to be having a lot of fun together and I was missing out.

I always chose to miss out. I wanted to be with friends but I had none. My family was embarrassing. I didn't like to be with them much.

I walked back over to the T.V.

I realized then that the quality was bad.

I turned off the T.V. and grabbed a room key.

I then turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

Half the hotel seemed to have been in the lobby.

Apparently, some people in the hotel lost power completely, but others didn't.

Luckily we didn't lose full power…yet.

I got in line at the front desk.

The lady in front of me was complaining about the power loss.

"I'm sorry, miss, but our custodians are doing everything they possibly can to fix the power. Please be patient," said the guy at the desk.

I was next in line.

"Hi. I think I know what had happened to the power. I think a group of aliens came down from the sky and landed here in this strange English place because all your accents are weird and awkward. Maybe we should all play country music and dance the Macarena to be rid of them," I said.

"Little girl, I'm sorry to say this but, I think you've been reading to many science fiction novels and watching too many fake movies. Please return to your room or wait until the power is back," he said.

I smiled and walked away.

I did have a rather crazy mind people told me. I liked it.

I walked back down my hallway to return to my room when I saw something strange.

It looked like a black cloud was hovering at the end of the hallway.

I had a very inquisitive mind, so I walked to the end of the hallway to see what it was.

The black smoke wasn't harmful at all. It was cool…or so I thought.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I heard someone walk up behind me.

I turned around slowly.

I saw a tall and big person there, who seemed to be staring down at me.

"Hello," I said nervously.

"Good night," said the person, in a dark, low voice.

I then felt something hit my head and I fell to the ground.

I woke up in a dark place.

Some kind of prison with bars.

"Hello miss!" greeted a voice.

I looked around, frightened.

I saw a small person from outside my prison, staring at me.

"Um…hi," I said.

"Don't be shy miss. You are safe here in our cave. I am very glad to be at your service! We don't get visitors here very much…actually never. You are a guest to us all. Thank you for visiting!" he said.

Cheery little fellow he was.

"Um…yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rufus. I am the smartest of The Seven Saviors," said Rufus.

"Well nice to meet you, Rufus. I'm Melanie. How did I get here exactly?" I asked.

"Um…well…you see…one of us here isn't very bright and they…well…bit a cord which was half the building above us' electricity. That hotel you were staying in? That's above our heads right now. Here in our cave, we are approximately one hundred feet below that hotel. However, some of the…utilities for electricity and plumbing run through our home. Well, one of my…so called "brothers" bit a cord which led to confusion to your World. Anyways, another one of my brothers was elected to come into the hotel and fix some technical difficulties. He had the perfect timing as we always do, so no one would see him or the mysterious black smoke that travels with us when we enter your world. It's a problem our elevator has. It's always producing that smoke. Very old elevator. We need an upgrade. Anyways, even though no one was around in that hall and my brother was alone, somehow you found a flaw in his timing and saw the black smoke. You must be a curious one, for most mortals just don't bother with such things. Well you must've been quite fascinated by the dark cloud to not notice my brother there. He had no idea how to react to your presence. The only thing he could do was to knock you out and take you here. No mortals are permitted to see us. For if one does, no one will ever see them again. You can just ask one of my other brothers. Or my sister. Now the reason you are locked up is so you don't escape back to your world without our approval. I do not believe that the fashion apparel you are currently wearing is under our dress code. That is if we have a dress code. I have something for you to wear instead. Put it on in the girl's room. If there's another girl in there, that'd be Elvira. Don't talk to her unless she talks to you first. She can be quite…eh…intimidating at times. Once you are done you may as well come back out here and find me. Don't follow any other one of my brothers. Trust me. Now off you go," he said.

He liked to talk obviously.

He opened up the prison door and handed me some clothes.

"Just climb down these rocks and turn right," he said.

I did as told.

I climbed down carefully from the large boulders that supported the square prison cage. Then I walked quickly to the girl's room.

Inside the rocky walls were painted pink.

I walked into a stall and quickly changed my outfit.

The clothes Rufus gave me was a black robe and sandals.

I put my own clothes on a nearby bench and I walked out of the bathroom.

Rufus was outside waiting for me.

"Excellent. Now you can meet my brothers and sister," said Rufus.

"Okay," is all I said.

I followed Rufus to another room in the large cave.

I wondered where the entrance was.

"Hello my brothers," said Rufus.

I noticed several guys sitting around at a table just talking.

"Who is that?" someone asked.

"Don't yell, this is just a visitor…" said Rufus.

He was cut off by other voices.

"A visitor? Are you crazy?" one guy asked.

"This is my fault," said another.

"Finally," said another guy

"Rufus!" yelled one guy.

Rufus turned around quickly.

"What have I told you, son? Never let any mortal inside our cave! I have told you stories of my past!" said a very old looking man.

"But I didn't-" started Rufus.

"He didn't let the girl in here! It was me! She saw me out there and I had no choice, Master! Don't punish Rufus," said one guy.

He was tall, strong-looking, and he wore a black ninja-like suit only with no weird ninja mask.

"Jeremiah! Why have you done so?" asked the leader guy.

"I had no choice. It was either bring her here or our secret was out. No one's ever been here before or seen us until now. She must be special or something," said the guy who was apparently named Jeremiah.

"Very well," said the leader.

He turned to face me.

"And what do you call yourself?" he asked me.

I was speechless after how frightened he made the guys seem.

"My name is Melanie. Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"You will have time to meet each one of us here. For now, we must arrange something to be done about your presence here. There is only one thing to do. You have no choice but to live with us until the day you die," said the leader.

"No. I can't. I have to get back to my family where I belong. I'm sorry for finding your hideout here but I can't stay. I have to go home. If you let me go I promise to never speak of anything about this place to anyone. I'll just think of it as just a dream when I go back. Please just let me go back to the hotel," I said.

I still had my room key in my robe pocket just incase. I'd prefer to go home in my normal clothes though.

"I'm sorry, Melanie. But right now you have to stay for some time. Maybe not forever. But for a while," said the leader.

I was about to freak out on that old guy when suddenly two more guys walked into the room and sat down.

Both of them looked exactly the same. Extremely beautiful.

"Fine," I said to the leader guy.

I couldn't argue anymore. I was too amazed by how beautiful the two guys looked.

My life would be complete if they were there.

"For now, you are a guest. Not a member. Just a follower," said the leader.

"Okay," I replied.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" yelled the leader.

All the guys stopped what they were doing and looked over at me and the leader.

"This is our new friend, Melanie. She is not a member, but merely a guest. Please welcome her and be respectful," he said.

Everyone was silent for a while then they all started to talk loudly to one another.

I watched the two guys carefully. They looked over at me every now and then and seemed to be speaking of me.

I wondered what they were saying.

Just then a girl walked over to me.

"Hey. Name's Elvira. I'm glad I'm not the only female around here anymore. I think we'll get along," she said to me.

"Oh, hello. Uh…I think we'll be friends too hopefully," I said.

"The guy who saved you was Jeremiah right? Well stay away from me if you want to keep your head. He's mine," she said.

"Well sure. I kind of like someone else instead," I said.

"Good. I'll see ya around, kid," she said walking away.

Rufus came to me next.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that. She loves Jeremiah. Now she also has a brother named Ephraim. Our leader's name is Melathiah. Um…then there's me and Jeremiah and the twins…oh yeah the twins! The one in the green, that's Elijah. The blue one is Josiah. They don't really get along too well," he said.

"I think I would like to meet them," I said.

Rufus smiled.

"Now you're coming around! Later I'll take you to meet them. I am sure they would absolutely love to meet you," he said.

I hoped so.

Rufus sat down at an empty table.

"Come sit down, Melanie," he said.

I sat down next to him.

Melathiah sat across from us.

"Melanie, you do realize that soon you will have to join us?" he asked.

"Um…why?" I asked.

"Once you enter our cave, our magic overwhelms you. Within twenty-four hours you will be immortal like us, meaning you will never die," he said.

I knew what immortal was. I wasn't stupid.

"The eight saviors!" yelled Rufus, excitedly.

Everyone in the room heard that and turned to stare at us.

"Well looks like I must tell everyone now," mumbled Melathiah.

"My sons and daughters," he started.

Saying the word "daughters" being plural made Elvira jump up.

"She's one of us?" she asked.

"Yes, she is. Maybe not quite yet. But the magic in our cave is beginning to come over her. She will become immortal and invincible like us. Treat her as a sister, Melanie, treat the boys as your brothers and Elvira as your sister. When in our home, we are all one family," said Melathiah.

"Wait a minute, Master, you said if we loved someone here we could be in a relationship other than brother/sister. That is true right?" asked Elvira.

"…Yes, I suppose so. Don't make it obvious though. Though everyone here already knows that you are in love with Jeremiah," he said.

Elvira's face turned red.

Ephraim started laughing along with Elijah.

"Shut up! I've liked Jerry since the day I first saw him!" Elvira yelled.

I looked over at big Jeremiah.

He was just smiling as if he liked Elvira too.

I noticed Josiah was the only one being silent and not paying any attention to the loud conversation.

Elijah turned to talk to him quietly.

It looked as if Elijah said "What's wrong brother?" to Josiah.

Josiah sighed and glanced over at me.

I pretended I wasn't watching them.

"Hey, Melanie, are you gonna come participate in family newcomer night tonight?" Rufus asked me.

I turned back around to face Rufus and Melathiah.

"Well she has to come to family newcomer night. She's the newcomer. We all must participate," said Melathiah.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

That day, Rufus toured me all around the caves.

The whole place was huge!

We had a kitchen, a garden, even a giant room that was empty.

I saw Josiah and Elijah hanging out in the lounge room.

Elijah waved hi at me and Josiah smiled at me.

I waved back, shyly.

At the end of the day, Rufus made pizza for me and him to share. We sat down at a table in the kitchen and ate the whole pizza!

Afterwards, Melathiah called everyone to the big empty room.

Everyone sat in a circle together.

"Now, as we all know, we have a new sister in our family. Meet Melanie. Melanie, tell us about your life," said Melathiah.

"Well," I started.

I had to think about my life.

"I was born in America. I have a mother, a father, a brother, and a sister. I'm the oldest of them all. I don't really spend much time with my family and I regret that now. I like to draw and write songs. I have brown hair, even though I colored it red. I don't really know what else to say about myself. I think my life here will be interesting and I think being immortal is gonna suck," I said.

A few people snickered at my last comment.

"Excellent. Believe me, Melanie. Being immortal is fun. I've been on this planet for about three hundred years. As for my life story, I was born here in England. I discovered this cave when I was adventuring around while I was retired and when I went home that night, I realized that there were strange dots in my eyes. Later on I discovered that was the sign for immortality. A few years afterwards, my dearest wife passed away. I was miserable. So, I came back to this cave and after many, many years, I realized I would never die. Eventually more young teenagers found my hideout and they are those who you see right before you. So now that you know about me, Elvira, tell us about yourself," said Melathiah.

"Yeah, my name is Elvira, I was born in the 1800's with my dumb big brother here, Ephraim. We too were born in America like most of us here. Though many of us here learned to speak in an American accent because British accents are annoying! Anyways, even though I have blonde hair, I do not act blonde! If you piss me off I will kill you. Just ask Ephraim here. He's a moron. I love Jeremiah. I confess. So if you take him from me I will also kill you. That's about it," she said.

Ephraim snickered and Elvira smacked him.

"Ephraim, you're turn," said Melathiah.

"Okay. My name is Ephraim. I like cheese. My sister is evil. Um…I was born in America. I'm two years older than Elvira. My best friend is Elijah and I'm bored a lot," said Ephraim.

"Yeah, my turn. My name is Jeremiah, I'm very old. I have a confession to make…I…like you a little. I'm sorry if I hurt you at all and I'm sorry for bringing you here. If you hate me, I understand. I'm sorry though. And Elvira, I don't like you any more than a sister. To tell the truth, you're kind of scary so please stay away from me. But I'm sorry Melanie and I do hope that one day, we can be good friends," he said.

I smiled.

I did already like Jeremiah as a friend. But I still had a strong feeling towards Elijah and Jeremiah.

"My turn! I'm Rufus! I'm a nerd and I think Elvira is really hot. Sorry that I'm so short and obnoxious, but I'm nice…I think. Tell me am I nice? Anyways, I like to have fun and think of new ideas for our team to use on missions. For we are, The Eight Saviors!" yelled Rufus.

"I vote we change our name to The Eight Eggheads," said Ephraim.

"No…The Eight Avengers," said Elijah.

That conversation ended when Melathiah cleared his throat and said "Next person,"

It was quiet for several moments. Then Elijah spoke.

"Hello, my name is Elijah. I do love your beautiful eyes. Um…I have a brother. I had immortality. I kill anyone who gets in my way of succeeding to be the best. I think that I am gonna pass out right now. I'm done talking," he said.

Josiah then stood up and spoke loudly and clearly.

"My name is Josiah. One day I will be the leader of this group. I will, one day, become the best in our group and be a powerful leader. All I need now is just someone to share my World of immortal strength with. May that person be you. I feel a feeling towards you I cannot describe. I feel that I may have, at last, found love through all this time I spent searching. Please join me in my dream of becoming the greatest hero ever," he said.

I was amazed by how he felt the same feelings towards me as I did him.

"Alright everyone, I think that is enough drama and confessions tonight. Be off now. I need my rest and I will see you all tomorrow," said Melathiah.

"Good-night," everyone said.

Then everyone just walked away in their own directions.

Rufus walked over to me.

So did Elvira.

She didn't look too happy.

"What the crap? How come he likes you and not me? Seriously. I loved him forever and he just likes you and he doesn't even know who you are. I'm sorry but I just can't take this," she cried.

"Hey, don't cry now. I have an idea. What if I talk to him for you. Only if you make me a deal," I said.

She listened.

"Don't be intimidating to the guys anymore, and I'll talk to him for you. Surely I have nothing to do with him. But the reason why he doesn't like you is because you have to be so…bitchy. I'm sorry but I had to say it," I said.

"You're right. Okay I promise to stop. Will you please help me?" she asked.

"Okay," I answered.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I walked over to Jeremiah.

"Hey, buddy. Elvira really likes you. She asked me to ask you out for her," I said.

"But…what about you? Don't you like me?" he asked.

"Only as a brother. I'm sorry, but I kind of like…someone else," I said.

"Okay. Tell Elvira that I'll try going out with her. Only if she is nice and not so…evil," he said.

"Okay," I said.

I ran back to Elvira and told her the news.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much, Melanie! I owe you big time!" she yelled, excitedly.

Then she hugged me and ran off to find Jeremiah.

Rufus was still standing there alone.

"Well? Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm bored. Well, I'm going to go work on my…project. See ya later!" he said, running off.

"Bye," I said to myself.

I walked around the cave alone.

I saw Josiah and Elijah hanging out again together.

I considered my options.

I decided to go talk to them.

I walked over to them and said hello.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Elijah.

He tried to act "cool".

"I'm…alright…um…how are you guys?" I asked.

"We're doing fine. Is there any…particular reason you came to us?" asked Josiah.

"No. I'm just bored and Rufus and Elvira left to go off on their own. So did Melathiah," I said.

"Don't call him Melathiah. He gets mad. Either call him "Master" or "Dad"," said Elijah.

"Okay then, I'll keep that in mind," I said.

"So anyways, we were just thinking going to our place around here, Melanie. Would you like to come along?" asked Josiah.

"Um…sure," I answered.

"Sweet!" said Elijah.

I followed them to the big room, which was empty at the moment.

The only thing I noticed was, there were two large…thrones sitting way up high on the rocky walls.

….And the giant pool on the far northwest corner of the room.

Both thrones looked the same but they were both on opposite sides of the large room.

I watched Elijah walk over to his throne and jump way up in the air.

He landed in his throne, and he sat very still.

Josiah did the same.

"Okay, now what do you do?" I asked.

"Nothing. We just sit. There was a time that we sat here without moving for over ten years. No food. No water. No real sleep. We were like stone. All we did was…well…sleep with our eyes open. We were basically, statues," said Josiah.

That sounded creepy.

"Alright then. I guess I shall be going," I said.

Josiah and Elijah both jumped back down.

"Just an example. We're not "hibernating" right now," said Elijah.

"Well then, I suppose we shall be going somewhere else now," said Josiah.

I followed Josiah and Elijah to another part of the cave.

The room was very bright and full of life.

The walls were painted sunset colors and the room was decorated like a beach.

"This is amazing," I gasped.

It really was amazing.

"This is your room. It used to be Elvira's room but she decided to get a new room later on. It's yours now," said Elijah.

"It's wonderful. Thank you guys," I said.

Josiah and Elijah both smiled.

"Let's move on now," said Elijah.

I followed Elijah…where was Josiah?

I looked behind myself and saw him there.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Don't tell Elijah this but, meet me in the kitchen tomorrow night at seven. Think of it as a date," he said.

My heart fluttered.

"Okay!" I said, excitedly

"Okay what?" asked Elijah.

"Nothing," I said.

He looked at me as if he thought I was acting suspicious.

Which I was.

Now I had something to look forward to: A date!

I just had to tell Elvira about this.

After the hours of Josiah and Elijah making me follow them everywhere, they finally told me good-night and walked back to their…thrones.

What was the point of having thrones in the biggest room, on opposite walls, and fifty feet above ground? Were they crazy?

I decided to skip that last question.

I ran to Elvira's room and knocked three times.

She opened the door.

"Oh, hey! Melanie! How are you?" she asked, inviting me in.

I walked into her pink and black colored room.

"Awesome! You'll never guess what happened!" I yelled.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Hmm…I don't know, but I'm guessing you're gonna tell me," she said.

I nodded.

"Josiah asked me on a date!" I said happily.

"Oh! So that's who you like! Do you like Elijah too?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can pick favorites yet. I will soon once I get to know them both," I answered.

She nodded.

"Well Jeremiah and I had a wonderful date tonight. We walked through the garden and had a second dinner together. It was great," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you too have fun together," I said.

She smiled, and so did I.

After a few minutes of chit-chat, I left her room and returned to mine.

I decided that I would go to sleep. For, there was nothing better to do.

So, I lied down in my new, clean bed, curled up, and dreamed of having an amazing life with Josiah, forever.

Not Elijah.

The next morning, I walked to the kitchen.

I saw Melathiah there along with a few other people.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Sleeping or in the arcade room," answered Rufus.

"Melanie, I must inform you that someone must take you to the surface to get you your belongings," said Melathiah.

"Yeah but all my stuff is in America. How will I get there?" I asked.

"Hmm…good question. Well, there is a secret tunnel here which goes underwater into America if you are willing to go. You may take a friend if you wish," said Melathiah.

"I'll go!" Elvira volunteered.

"Okay…I'm taking Elvira," I said.

It was fair. That way Josiah and Elijah would be together and I wouldn't be choosing between them.

Besides, I needed Elvira to be a good friend of mine.

"Okay. You guys must leave tonight. Take two flashlights along. I'll be sending you and Rufus out to get your suitcase belongings right now. You ready?" asked Melathiah.

"Okay!" exclaimed Rufus.

I nodded.

"Okay. Rufus, take Melanie with you to the hotel. I must give Elvira instructions for tonight," said Melathiah.

Rufus nodded and walked away.

I followed him.

We got onto an old, rusty elevator which made me feel as if it were going to break down at any second.

After a long elevator ride, we finally reached the end of my hotel hallway.

Black smoke came out of the elevator when it opened.

Rufus and I carefully looked around for people and when it was all clear, we rushed to my hotel room.

Luckily I had my room key and I was able to get into the room.

When the door opened, I noticed the whole place was empty.

The clock said 11:26. My family was most likely out touring England.

I saw a note on the counter saying "Melanie, if you get this note, we are out for the day. Please stay in the room until we return. I am disappointed in you. - Mom ".

"I miss them," I whispered.

I found a pen nearby and I flipped the paper over and started writing…

"Dear family, I doubt if I ever see you again. Maybe one day I will. You see, I met some new friends and I cannot leave now. Do not try to find me. I'll return on my own one day. I'm fine, I love you all and I'll miss you. Love, Melanie ".

That ought to do it.

Rufus was looking out the hotel window as I searched through the suitcases for my stuff.

I found everything I needed.

"Okay let's go," I said after a few minutes.

Rufus grabbed some of my clothes and helped me carry it all.

I put my room key on the counter next to my note.

Then Rufus and I walked out of the door once and for all.

I knew I wouldn't see them ever again.

When we were walking back to our elevator, a kid ran by us.

He paid no attention to us, and since the black smoke disappeared and the elevator was so hard to notice, he thought of us as just normal people.

Rufus and I got back on the elevator and headed back down to the cave.

Then I put all my stuff in my room and went to the arcade to find my friends.

Sure enough, Josiah and Elijah were there.

I pretended not to see them because, I didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

I needed time to think.

It wasn't long until Elijah walked right up to me and started talking.

"You know, Josiah always got dates when we were mortals. So…why not go on a date with me instead?" he asked.

"I can't, Elijah. I told Josiah I would go on a date with him. Maybe we can go on a date some other time," I suggested.

"Tomorrow night?" he questioned.

I thought about that.

"Okay, fine," I answered.

Now I knew why only Josiah was in my dream last night. Elijah was annoying.

After Elijah finally left me alone, I went back to thinking.

How was our "go back to America" plan going to work?


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

That night, I was in my room listening to music on my iPod, when I heard a knock at my door.

Of course it was Josiah, ready for our "date".

I opened the door.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," I replied.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded.

We walked together for a while and ended up in the kitchen.

"So I heard my brother has also asked you to a date tomorrow night, am I correct?" asked Josiah.

"Yeah I guess so," I replied.

"Hmm…well, let me tell you a little bit about him," he said.

He sat down across from where I was sitting.

"You see, I think it is time for me to tell someone my story. Keep it a secret please, no one else knows except Melathiah and Elijah. Elijah and I were born here in England nearly two-hundred years ago. Back then, there was no technology in which we have today. Elijah and I lived in a mansion here with our rich parents. My father worked all the time so I never really knew him. My mother was always home with us. When the two of us turned seventeen, our mansion was burned down from a riot. Our parents both died, our world was in ruins. Elijah and I agreed to stick together no matter how much we hated each other. So after about a year of being lost and homeless, Elijah and I finally decided to move on and let go of our past. One day we had a blizzard. Elijah and I were stuck in the snow. Nothing stopped us from walking in the white nothingness. After several long hours of walking against the cold blizzard, Elijah passed out. I knew I couldn't leave him alone. I stayed by his side and cried for help. No one heard me. After several minutes, I was nearly dying from the cold when I saw someone walking towards me. I didn't bother to find out. I passed out. The next thing I knew, I was here in the cave, immortal and lost. Elijah was already friends with Elvira, Ephraim, and Jeremiah. I later found out that it was Melathiah who saved me and Elijah. For many years, life was great. Until one day Elijah lost himself and became very short-tempered and depressed. His friends slowly drifted away from him. He was mean, nasty, and a horrible person. Melathiah eventually got him to become normal again. But he's still bad if you ask me," he explained.

"So let me guess, you think that he'll be mean to me or something," I said.

"You never know. I'm just warning you," he said.

Fair enough.

"Look Melanie, I know this has only been our first date and all, but I think I love you," he said.

That took me by surprise.

"Well I love you too Josiah, but we need to get to know each other more," I said.

"Right. So I hear you and Elvira are visiting America later am I correct?" he asked.

"Yeah. We won't be gone long I hope. Since my family will probably be coming home soon because I am gone, we had better hurry and get whatever I need," I said.

"Yes, that is a good idea. I must ask, why did you take Elvira?" he asked.

I took a deep breath.

"She volunteered to go so I let her. She's my friend after all. I helped her get a date with Jeremiah, so she owes me," I said.

"Interesting," he said.

The rest of the date was fun. We went to the arcade and played games. We talked to each other about our lives and points of view on things and it was a lot of fun. I really did love Josiah.

As soon as our date was over, Elvira came to find me.

"C'mon girl! We have to get going! We must be back by morning and that tunnel takes a long time to travel in, even if it's an elevator-type thing," she said.

"Wait…elevator?" I questioned.

"The tunnel has a sideways going elevator so it travels faster. The elevator goes extremely fast. Almost to the speed of sound, but it still takes about an hour or two to get to America. Um…which part of America do you live in exactly?" she asked.

"Um…New Jersey," I answered.

"Hmm…well…the tunnel leads to California, New York, and Chicago…which one is closest?" she asked.

Obviously she didn't know anything about the United States.

"New Jersey is very close to New York. I got shopping in New York almost every weekend," I told her.

She smiled.

"Excellent. This should be very easy to do now," she said.

We walked to the main room where Josiah's and Elijah's thrones were.

Of course, they were sitting way up high, sleeping.

Way back in the far corner behind the pool, I saw a small hole in the wall.

Rufus was putting suitcases on a platform that was sitting in the hole.

Elvira and I walked over to him.

"Excellent job Ruffles," said Elvira.

Rufus rolled his eyes.

I snickered at the name Ruffles and Elvira smiled.

She climbed onto the platform and sat next to a large suitcase.

The platform was big enough to hold both of us and three suitcases.

"Okay. You guys ready?" Rufus asked us.

I climbed in and sat next to Elvira.

"Yeah. Shut the door," ordered Elvira.

Rufus shut the door to the platform and pressed a button.

"Bye!" he called out.

But we were already traveling at the speed of sound down a dark tunnel.

It was the best ride I have ever been on.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Around the platform we sat on, there was a glass wall shaped like an oval.

I tapped on the glass as we flew down the tunnel.

"How does this stuff survive?" I asked.

"It's unbreakable. This tunnel leads us everywhere in the World. It takes us to our other hideouts where we go if there is an emergency. Which, so far, there hasn't been one," said Elvira.

The tunnel was so dark, I couldn't see anything.

Luckily we had a flashlight.

"So where exactly does it this lead to?" I asked.

"Oh…here in London. Then three locations in America. One in Australia, one in Germany, I believe there's one in Japan, one in China, one in Canada, and I think we might have one somewhere in Africa. I'm not sure. There's one somewhere in South America…Brazil I think. Then I think Melathiah was working on one in Antarctica but I don't believe he completed it," she answered.

Antarctica? Really? Oh well, apparently Melathiah wanted his tunnel to lead somewhere in every continent.

"Wow. Maybe one day we'll travel them all," I said.

"Doubt it but maybe," said Elvira.

We traveled for several minutes.

Going at the speed of sound really helped us get to America in just minutes!

Elvira didn't say much to me.

"How's Jeremiah?" I asked.

"Good, good. He seems kind of scared of me though. I kind of wish he would just be himself and stop acting so frightened," she said.

"Well, no offense but I think you kind of are a little too intimidating for him. I think you should tell him what you just told him. He'll come around, don't worry," I said.

She smiled.

"You really are a good kid," she said.

…Kid?

At last we reached America.

It felt great to be back home.

Elvira and I carefully got out of the "elevator" in a New York hotel.

It was a very fancy hotel.

We snuck down the hallway and exited the building.

We ran down the streets to the subway.

While walking down the staircase we heard a voice.

"Hi, Mellie! How was your vacation? You didn't tell me that you came back," said the voice.

I spun around to see one of my old friends, Karrie.

"Oh, yeah…uh…you see, I have to go. You'll never see me again anyways so um…this is good-bye," I said.

"What?" she questioned.

"Look, I have no time to explain. Just, this is the last time we'll be seeing each other. Bye," I said.

Elvira grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs.

"Well…bye!" Karrie called out.

She continued to walk up the stairs as I was pulled down them.

"We have no time," said Elvira.

We got onto the subway and we were taken to New Jersey.

Of course the Subways were open.

Even though it was almost midnight in England when we left, in America it was only about six o' clock or so.

Once we were in New Jersey, we quickly ran to my house.

My family still wasn't home yet from vacation.

I knew they could be back at any second.

I opened the garage door and ran into the back door.

Elvira followed me.

"Nice house," she commented.

"Hmm? Oh thanks," I said.

We ran up the stairs to my room.

Elvira opened the suitcases she brought with her.

I immediately started to pack up all my clothes and favorite belongings.

I put my laptop in a suitcase.

"What is that thing?" she asked.

"It's a laptop," I answered.

"What's it do?" she asked.

"A computer? You know…internet…music? Anything sound familiar?" I asked.

She looked confused.

"I'll show you all when we get home. Right now we have to hurry," I said putting pillows and bed sheets in a suitcase.

I put my iPod in a suitcase and Elvira asked about it too.

I told her I'd show her later.

I didn't have enough room in a suitcase to bring my keyboard/piano.

But I did have enough room to put the keyboard stand in the largest suitcase.

I decided that I would carry my keyboard with me.

By the time I packed all my clothes, stuffed animals, and other vital accessories, it was nearly dark outside.

"We got to get going," said Elvira.

Just then I heard the garage door open.

They were home.

Elvira and I stared at one another with shocked looks on our faces.

"Plan?" I asked.

"Um…escape through the window?" I asked.

"Let's go for it," she said.

I figured that my window was too high off the ground and we'd probably get hurt or be seen if we escaped that way, so I decided to go another way.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

We ran into my sister's room.

If we jumped out her window, we would land on the deck.

We decided to throw down the suitcase with nothing breakable down.

It landed perfectly on it's side.

Elvira jumped and landed on the suitcase safely.

"Send down the next suitcase," she said.

I threw a smaller suitcase down and she caught it.

She sat it on the ground and I threw her the last suitcase.

Once everything was safely on the deck, I closed the curtains to the window and jumped down, landing safely on the suitcase.

"Okay now what?" asked Elvira.

I picked up a suitcase.

"We walk back to the subway," I said.

We waited until our garage door slammed shut then we walked down the street and got on a taxi.

The taxi took us to the subway and that's where we were taken to New York.

It started raining once we got to New York so Elvira and I had to run to the hotel.

The ladies at the front desk stared at us.

"Can I help you?" asked one of the ladies.

She looked to be about fifty or so and not very friendly.

"Um…no. We're just going up to our room," said Elvira.

"Where'd you get the luggage?" she asked.

"Umm…," started Elvira.

"From our car," I answered.

The lady didn't question us and we walked down the hallway to our elevator.

"That was close," whispered Elvira.

She got out some kind of device that looked like a garage door opener and she pushed a button on it.

We stood there at the end of the hallway and waited several minutes.

Slowly, we heard the elevator rising and eventually we saw black smoke come out of the wall.

Then the wall stuck out and left an opening.

Elvira and I shoved the suitcases inside the opening and climbed in.

She pushed a button on the platform we sat on and the door closed.

At first nothing happened.

Then a few seconds later, the platform took off flying at the speed of sound.

"What a fun mission that was," yelled Elvira.

We were going so fast, our voices were nearly carried away.

"Yeah. I'm tired now," I said.

"We're almost home. We're somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean right now," she said.

I nodded.

I noticed something new in our platform.

On one of the glass walls there was a computer map looking thing.

I stared at it.

"That's to tell where we are. See? That red dot is us. We're in the middle of the Atlantic," said Elvira.

"Oh wow. We're moving fast," I commented.

The red dot on the screen was moving across the ocean very quickly, and a few minutes later, we were on land.

And a few seconds later, the tunnel we were traveling, suddenly started go by slower.

We were almost home and slowing down.

Before we knew it, the platform stopped, the glass wall opened, and the door to our cave opened.

Melathiah and Rufus were there to greet us.

"Got everything you needed?" asked Melathiah.

"Yup! And we nearly got caught too," I answered.

Melathiah looked at Elvira.

"No one saw us Master. We barely made it out but Melanie is very intelligent and knew what to do," she said.

"You're lucky," said Melathiah.

Melathiah walked past us into his fancy room.

"Melanie I need a word with you," he said.

Millions of thoughts rushed through my head.

Was I in trouble? Would I be going home? Would I be killed? Why me? What's going on?

My palms started to sweat and I nervously walked into the grand throne room where Melathiah sat.

Everyone else seemed confused until Melathiah glared at them all, then they all walked away and ignored us.

I sat in a chair next to Melathiah's throne.

"Melanie, the reason as to why you are here is because I have news to share with you and you only.

I nodded nervously.

"Now don't be nervous. Nothing is going to happen to you. I realize this new atmosphere and home you are in now is a challenge, but we really need your help," he said.

I said nothing.

"You see, none of us are really…citizens of the World anymore since we are old and non-existing to any mortals above us. You are the only one allowed on earth for the next several years, our world needs your help," he said.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Not much. We just need help getting around the outside world to get some fresh air is all. And possibly something more," he said.

"And that is?" I questioned.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"What I am about to request to you is something no one else may know about. It's a secret between you and I. You see, I may be immortal like this forever, but there comes a time when, my immortality ends. There's a magical force in this cave which determines when your immortality cuts off and you die right then and there. My older brother also helped my find this cave, and once my dear wife passed away, we lived here for several years together. He died early in immortal years. The force of this cave decided it was his time to go. So I was alone until Jeremiah arrived here. Then came Elvira and Ephraim. Eventually they all arrived. Then you, Melanie," said Melathiah.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

Melathiah took a deep breath.

"My time is coming to an end. I'm getting close to the point that I cannot walk any longer. I'm trying my best to be strong and act as I usually would, but I'm tired. I miss her. I need to go on. Any day now the magic in this cave will kill me off and I'm done for. I'll be in a better place, hopefully. When that day comes, I need you to be the leader," he said.

"Me? Why me?" I asked.

"You are young, lively, familiar to the mortal world. You are very intelligent, as I heard from Elvira, I think this cave needs you, Melanie. Will you please take my place when my time comes?" he asked.

At first I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"Okay," I said almost in a whisper.

"Thank you very much Melanie. I do hope that one day, you will meet your family again. As for me, I could be gone tomorrow, a week, a month, or several years. I don't know when your turn will come, I don't know when my turn ends. We just have to wait. I hope it is soon. This pain is nearly unbearable. I nearly wish the cave magic will just kill me off without any suffering, but so far, that's not happening," he said.

I said nothing to that.

There was nothing I could say.

After a few minutes of silence, I noticed Melathiah was starting to fall asleep.

"Should I leave?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes Melanie. Sorry, I was dozing off. I must be going to bed now. It is very late. Thank you for your help. I will write a letter to prove you are the next leader, tomorrow. Until then, good night," he said.

"Good night, Melathiah," I said.

I started to walk out of the door when I heard him snicker as he got out of his throne.

I turned back to see what was funny but he was already asleep on his bed.

I shrugged and closed the door behind me.

As soon as I left the room, everyone was right in front of me, staring into my soul.

"Hi?" I questioned.

Elvira looked angry, Jeremiah and Ephraim looked confused, Rufus looked cheerful, and the twins appeared to be experiencing a mixed amount of emotions.

"Talk," said Elvira.

I tried not to smile.

"About what?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'about what' Melanie? Melathiah _never_ invites people to talk to him. Especially newcomers! What did he say? Tell us, _now_," said Elijah.

Elijah was now standing really close to me and I felt like a little mouse.

"Elijah! Back off!" yelled Josiah.

I was scared now.

Josiah pushed Elijah gently away from me and stood in his place.

"Would you prefer to tell us tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, tell us now," said Elvira.

"El, now isn't the time for nagging at Melanie. First of all, we all are scaring the crap out of her by our rude and intimidating behavior. Secondly, it's nearly three A.M. so she's probably very tired after her long day here, so she needs a break. We all do. Let's all go to our rooms and go to sleep for a while until morning. We can talk about it tomorrow at pool time," said Josiah.

Josiah was my hero.

Elvira was the first to roll her eyes and walk away.

Ephraim and Jeremiah followed.

Then went Rufus and Elijah.

"Can you at least tell me?" Josiah asked when everyone was gone.

So that's why he stuck up for me, he sure was sneaky.

"Why can't you wait like everyone else?" I asked.

He half smiled.

"You really are quite intelligent I must say. You see, I just want to know. I am very curious and I worry about you," he said.

"I can't tell you," I said.

He looked surprised.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone what I was told. It is news that will break all of your fragile hearts and ruin all of what's left of your dreams," I said.

Josiah didn't like that answer.

"I can keep secrets," he said.

"No," I said.

That was final.

"Well you are very strong and persistent," he said.

"Look, you all will find out anyways. Soon. Don't think that you won't find out one day. You will. Believe me, you will. But for now, I can't tell anyone. You can tell that to everyone else. No matter what you do, nothing will be told," I said.

He thought about that.

"Very well then. You win," he said.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning I decided to go swimming with my friends.

They seemed to have forgotten about Melathiah's conversation.

After about an hour of swimming around with Rufus and Elvira, Melathiah finally walked by the pool and sat in a lawn chair.

Obviously since we were in a cave there was no sunlight, unless you found the small window in one of the big rooms.

"Hello everyone," he said.

"Good morning, Master," answered everyone else.

"Now after hearing the dilemma with you all and Melanie last night, I am quite disappointed in you all," he said.

"We want to know," said Elvira.

Melathiah sighed.

"My time is coming near, Melanie will be your next leader. End of discussion. I don't want to hear any fighting about it," he said.

It was silent for several minutes.

Finally Ephraim started clapping and everyone else joined in.

They appeared to be applauding me.

I smiled.

So did everyone else.

Right then is when I noticed that Melathiah seemed to have been asleep on the lawn chair.

We all rushed out of the pool and carried Melathiah to his bed.

He wasn't dead yet. But he was dying.

When he woke up, I was in the kitchen trying to find breakfast.

Elvira ran to come find me and told me Melathiah needed me.

I ran to Melathiah.

"Melanie," he started.

It took him a lot of energy to speak.

"Yes, Melathiah?" I asked.

He smiled at that for some reason.

"You must lead your friends on in wars. You must continue to be The Seven Saviors. The World needs you all…Please take…this…" he said, reaching for the back of his neck.

He was trying to take off his necklace but Jeremiah had to help him get it off.

Jeremiah handed it to Melathiah, and Melathiah handed it to me.

"Don't ever lose it. It's the key to our World, our lives, and everything we own. If it is lost, so is our lives. Immortality is gone in our home. Please, be strong, have courage, and never lose hope. Now I must move on now. Possibly visit Antarctica and my dearest wife. I do miss her. I'll see you all again, one day," he said.

Then the whole room was silent as our dear friend and leader's life slipped away.

Tears were streaming down all our faces.

Even Elijah and Josiah were crying.

No one said anything for a very, very, long time.

Finally someone broke the silence and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Jeremiah.

"What do we do now, leader?" he asked me in a dry voice.

I didn't smile. I didn't laugh. I did nothing.

"Why did this have to happen?" I asked.

I looked at Melathiah.

Though I didn't know him for nearly as long as the others, he felt like a great friend to me already and a part of me was taken away with him.

"It happens to us all. None of us are technically immortal, just extra long living humans. I know you didn't know him very long Melanie, but I can tell this is very hard for you. Not only because our friend is gone, but now all his responsibility is yours," said Jeremiah.

He knew exactly how I felt.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do," I said.

None of us did.

"We'll be here to help you, Melanie. You can count on us," said Elvira.

Elvira was always a great help to me.

I just had to watch out for her temper.

"Well what do we do with Dad?" asked Ephraim.

I swore Ephraim was an idiot.

He surely wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"Well bury him of course! We should go to the cemetery to bury him next to his wife right? I believe that's here in London," said Elijah.

"Right, but how will that work? None of us are even legal citizens anymore," said Josiah.

"I am," I said strongly.

"Yeah. Not to England. You know, most of us here are American anyways so none of us are really allowed here," said Elvira.

"Well, Melathiah was British though he had an American accent. Oh, and that one guy that was here before Rufus," said Elijah.

Did any of this even matter?

"Oh yeah…that Fredrick guy or whatever his name was, poor guy died in battle ya know. Sucks that our cave was discovered," said Ephraim.

Elvira elbowed him in the stomach.

"What?" I asked.

"You see, many years ago, there were seven of us, only instead of Rufus being here we had someone named Fredrick. Well his life was ending. He was nearly a thousand years old and when the mortals found our cave, he had some kind of heart attack. We won the war and the mortal humans never messed with us again. Now none of them even know we exist. Well, now you know our only war we had here. After Fred died, Melathiah saved Rufus from some kind of ship sink or something. What was that called?" asked Josiah.

"It was the Titanic! You see, the Titanic sank on April 15, 1912. Melathiah was underwater on his elevator and he found me," said Rufus.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Melathiah G. Cutteridge died on July 12. He was buried on July 13 next to his wife, Jolesia N. Cutteridge in London, England.

I knew since the day he died that I would be in control of everything he once owned.

But why _me?_ Why not Elvira? Or Jeremiah? Or even Josiah or Elijah? Why of everyone else did it have to be me? The newcomer. The one that barely knew everyone's name. I loved everyone in the cave even if they were creepy. They were all my friends and my brothers and sisters…or I should say _sister_. There were still questions I had for them all. Now I was stuck as being the leader. What would I do?

Even though having Melathiah gone was hard and sad, Elijah still insisted that I went on a date with him the night Melathiah died.

I went with him on the date but I didn't really want to go.

I had so much to think about.

I needed space.

Elijah was nice and we did the same things that me and Josiah did on our date.

Elijah did lose his temper once with me when we were arguing about which flavor of ice cream was better.

He thought chocolate caramel with extra chocolate syrup and nuts was the best ice cream.

I though chocolate brownie was by far the best ice cream.

He lost his temper and threw a plastic fork across the room.

Control freak much?

I felt sorry for Josiah for having to put up with Elijah's behavior.

Though Elijah apologized I still didn't care for him much.

So far I loved Josiah more.

Several weeks passed by and nothing changed.

No one barely spoke to one another, time passed slowly, we all wanted to die, and we were all depressed.

Each day I would walk out to the main room too see if anyone was swimming or playing a game.

Each day, I found no one there except Elijah and Josiah sitting in their thrones fifty feet up in the air.

They never moved an inch.

I thought they were dead.

Finally, one morning I woke up and looked outside our one small window opening in the big room.

It was sunny and beautiful out in the mortal world.

I went to the main room and decided it was time to live life again.

"Attention! Can I have everyone here in this room please?" I yelled.

Everyone walked into the main room

I noticed Elijah and Josiah moved to look down upon us.

"We should go outside in the real world. Get some fresh air, have some fun, we need to get out of here and do something," I said.

Elvira smiled.

"About time someone decided to say something," she said.

Josiah and Elijah jumped down and landed on their feet and one hand.

"Yeah well, there's not much to do here in Zylphia ya know," said Elijah.

He was right. Zylphia was a very small suburbian town inside London.

There wasn't much to do.

"Well, we'll go outside anyways," I insisted.

So, everyone was able to fit inside the glass platform elevator thing and we were taken outside into the real world.

"I hope no one sees us," said Elvira.

"We'll be fine," I said.

Already, I noticed Elijah, Josiah, and Jeremiah looking a little more relaxed.

"Finally out of that cave. It's been countless years," said Josiah.

Just then, we saw a cop walk over to us.

"Hey, why you weirdo's dressed so awkward? You terrorists?" he asked.

"No. We are citizens here," I said.

"I need to see photo I.D.'s," he said.

I nervously took out my Drivers License and showed it to him.

Everyone else did the same.

"1924?" he asked when he saw Ephraim's I.D.

"Yeah, it's a long story," he said.

Oh crap.

The cop looked at everyone else's I.D.

"1842?" he questioned at Josiah's I.D.

"Who are you people?" he asked.

"We are The Seven Saviors. We are citizens everywhere in the world. We go where we want, we do what we want. We don't die until the magic kills us all," I answered.

"What are you immortals?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Elvira.

The cop shook his head.

"You kids need to grow up," he said, walking away.

That was close.

"Maybe we should go back home," said Elvira.

"Yeah. Let's go," I said.

We didn't realize that the cops were following us as we walked inside the hotel and got onto our elevator.

We didn't notice until a cop shot a bullet at us as we got into the elevator.

The bullet hit Rufus in the arm.

He flinched, but didn't seem to care.

"Go, go, go!" I yelled, forcing the elevator to go down.

The cops were attempting to run into the elevator, but the door closed and the black smoke released right when they got near us.

We won, for now.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

"They're gonna find us," said Elvira.

"Not yet," I said.

"So what? They can't kill us," said Elijah.

"Yeah but they can make us miserable or use us as test subjects," said Elvira.

"Let's just forget about it for now until something happens okay?" I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well Melanie, going outside for a few minutes did help us feel better," said Josiah to me.

"That's good," I said back.

"Um…do you think that we could, maybe go on a date again?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

I didn't realize that Elijah was listening to what we were saying, so when I went back to my room, Elijah jumped out behind a wall and startled me.

"So, a date with my brother eh?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Well what about me?" he asked.

"Um…you can ask," I said.

He half smiled.

"I know you like him more," he said.

"N…No, I like you both," I said.

"Yeah, you might like us both but he's your _favorite_," he said.

"Not necessarily," I said.

I didn't want to hurt Elijah's feelings. But I could tell that his temper was rising and I really did like Josiah more.

"Well, you can lie all you want, but I know the truth. Well, Josiah might have a better personality than me, but I'm better looking," he said.

Oh jeez. This was gonna be just great.

"Don't you agree, Melanie? Josiah cannot beat my hotness right?" he asked.

I was officially creeped out.

"Um…" is all I could say.

Josiah heard us talking and walked over to us.

"Elijah, you need to seriously grow up and stay away from Melanie," he said.

I saw Elijah's face turn red in anger.

Josiah put his arm around me and we walked away.

In the distance, I heard Elijah cussing and screaming at himself.

"He has extreme temper issues. The reason Melathiah never let us go outside of here is because the last time he took us, Elijah lost his temper with a person selling bread on the streets and he killed him," said Josiah.

Elijah killed a man. Very pleasant.

"This is why he has to stay away from you, Melanie. I know you're immortal, but you can still get hurt. Immortality doesn't prevent wounds, only death. We all have scars on us from battling. A few of us have scars from Elijah. I'm telling you, Melanie, you cannot trust him. He's dangerous and-" Josiah was cut off and immediately away from my side.

It took me a second to realize what had happened and to turn around to see what was going on.

Elijah grabbed Josiah and threw him on the ground.

"You always ruin everything! If it hasn't occurred to you yet, I _hate_ you, Josiah. Hate is a strong word I know, but I really hate you! You always get whatever _you_ want. You always get the girl, you always got the Master's compliments while he tells me 'I need to try harder'. You were always beating me at everything, even without showing off you make someone feel like total crap. I hate you. One day your glory will go away, and when that day comes, my turn is here," said Elijah, speaking through his teeth.

As soon as Josiah finally got up, he tried to say something to Elijah but, Elijah kicked him hard in the stomach and he flew across the room.

"You can't beat me now, brother," said Elijah, smiling evilly.

Josiah's back slammed against the cave wall, shaking the cave.

"You can't…win," said Josiah, in pain.

Josiah coughed up a pile of blood.

I couldn't let this go on, and for some reason out of instinct, I grabbed the necklace I was wearing.

And for some reason, I had a sudden adrenaline rush and I felt stronger.

I let go of the necklace and noticed that the stone on it turned black.

It was supposed to be red.

"What the Hell…?" I questioned.

I noticed Elijah was walking quickly over to Josiah.

I knew then, I had to do something.

I ran over to Elijah and got in the way of his path.

When he finally reached me, he just stood there, staring at me, for several seconds.

Then he spoke.

"Move, now," he said slowly.

I looked up at him.

He didn't scare me.

"No," I said back.

He didn't like that answer.

"Fine," he said.

He was about to grab my arm, but I grabbed his instead.

He struggled to get loose, but I grabbed his other arm as well.

"What the…?" he questioned.

He looked at me in anger and concern.

"Leave…him…alone," I said slowly through my teeth.

"And why should I?" he asked.

The war was on.

I lifted both his arms into the air and twisted them until I heard a loud crack noise.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

He screamed in pain.

"What the Hell did you do to my arms?" he demanded.

I let his arms go.

I didn't really know what I did. Fighting was never really my thing but at this moment, I would've done anything to save Josiah.

This cave was changing my perspective on life.

"You have to stop being violent!" I yelled.

"Make me," he said.

I wanted to hurt him so bad, but I didn't know what to do.

I could kick him in the knee, below the waist, in the face, step on his foot…so many options.

He tried to kick me, but I grabbed his leg and flipped him onto the ground.

Then just out of no where, I heard a whistle noise in the air and Elijah calmed down.

Tranquilizer darts.

After a few seconds, he was passed out.

I looked up to see Jeremiah holding the tranquilizer dart gun thing.

"We always know what to do in these kind of situations," he said.

Elvira was standing next to him.

"Well thanks," I said.

I looked over at Josiah.

He didn't look very good, so I ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping him get up.

"Talking sense into him never works. I don't want to fight him," he said.

"Well don't. You did the right thing. You were the bigger person," I told him.

"Yeah, I try to be. Makes me look weak though," he said.

"Not really," I said.

"Well thanks for standing up for me," he said.

I hugged him.

"I love you, Melanie," he said.

That took me by surprise, but I didn't question.

"I love you too, Josiah," I said back.

We stopped hugging and he tried to walk.

He ended up falling down.

"He broke my damn leg!" he yelled.

Elijah broke his leg?

"What?" I gasped.

"Elijah!" yelled Josiah.

I didn't know what to do.

I sat down next to him.

He grabbed his broken leg and looked around for Elijah.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'll be fine. This has happened before," said Josiah.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

There was a pause.

"Well you see, there's not much time to explain because it seems the cave magic wore off and Elijah is back," said Josiah.

There, Elijah stood, watching us.

"Josiah," he said.

Elijah was acting very strange.

"So you cannot walk I see. Maybe that helps describe all the pain I went through trying to be the best like you," he said.

"Elijah forget it. I don't care to hear you rant, just let it go and move on," I said.

"Of course you don't care. No one ever cares. That's why I'm leaving," he said.

"What?" demanded both me and Josiah.

"That's right, I'm leaving this cave. You can't stop me, Melanie. Good-bye," he said.

And with that, Elijah walked to the platform and pressed the button to rise to the surface

He never returned back.

The platform returned empty.

"He's gone," said Josiah.

He was more amazed than I was.

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"He'll be back one day," said Josiah.

I didn't count on that.

Several years passed, still no sign of Elijah. Josiah and I were still happy together. Even after discovering that due to the magical force of the cave there was no way to have children, Josiah and I still loved each other even without having a family.

We wondered about Elijah a lot. Was he happy? Was he killed? No one really cared.

Elvira and Jeremiah were also doing great together. I was happy for them.

Everyone else was fine too, just waiting for something fun to happen.

As for my leader skills, I was getting to be a better leader, I was teaching everyone special fighting skills and emergency evacuations in case we were found.

Life was perfect…almost.

More time passed. It's been nearly one hundred years now since Melathiah's death.

We all still miss him very much. Nothing has really changed much besides the fact that the human world above us has extreme technology such as flying cars, and cell phone ear chips, and cures for nearly any disease.

Elijah had to be dead by now right? Well the answer is no.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Of course Elijah wasn't dead. Nothing could be perfect of course.

How we found out wasn't easy.

You see, one day we were bored so all of us decided to go up to the surface to look around.

We saw Elijah there in this new modern town.

What happened to Zylphia?

People were dressed quite oddly and colorfully.

We looked like aliens.

Elijah saw us when we exited the newly remodeled hotel.

He glared at me.

Then I saw him whisper to someone near him.

A girlfriend.

I watched as he walked over to us and his girlfriend walked somewhere else.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.

"Checking out the world," I answered.

"You know what happened recently?" he asked me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're family is all dead. Your parents died nearly thirty years ago. Did you ever see them again since you last left the hotel all those years ago? I think not. Your brother died about ten years ago. I went to his funeral and he wrote an auto-biography of his life. He lived a long time you know. He wrote in his auto-biography about you. He's been searching for you almost all his life. He never found out where you were but came close. He searched London, Zylphia and much of the hotel. He even found out when the hotel was being remodeled, that there was strange stains next to the elevators. Lucky for you, the strange stains led him nowhere but people we concerned. Your sister on the other hand never cared to remember you. She died about three years ago. Sucks for you. Of course you still have nieces and nephews around still but they won't know you. Your family is gone. You've been left alone Melanie. How sad," he said.

I glared up at him and noticed out of the corner of my eye, that his girlfriend was talking to a police officer.

I looked over at her.

"That's my girlfriend. I've had several so far. You know, once one dies you just have to move on, I'm immortal," he said.

"What is she doing?" I demanded.

"Well that really is none of your concern. Are you nosey?" he asked.

I grabbed his hair.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

He chuckled.

"You're so screwed," he said.

I saw the police officer walk towards us.

I let go of Elijah.

It all added up now.

Elijah whispered to his girlfriend to go report us to the police.

Elijah distracted us from finding out.

Now it was too late so we had to run.

We all ran as fast as we could to reach the elevator.

The police and Elijah chased us.

We all got on the elevator jus in time and then when I was to do a head check, I counted seven of us.

Seven? It's been six ever since Elijah left.

Then I realized, Elijah was there with us.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, to spy on you," he said.

Josiah rushed over to Elijah and held him against the elevator wall.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I just said dammit!" yelled Elijah.

"You're a traitor. You have no right to be here," said Josiah.

"Well too bad," said Elijah.

"Well we can't kick him off the elevator or we'll be caught," I said.

"But we haven't done anything wrong," said Rufus.

"I know, but something bad will happen if we're seen. You all know that," I said.

"It's not fair," said Rufus in a small voice.

"We know it's not fair, kid. But we have to stick together. We're a family," said Jeremiah.

We were a family.

As soon as we got to the cave, we checked every room for mortal humans.

We heard strange noises from the hotel above us.

Drilling sounds.

"We have approximately one hour until we see life here," said Rufus.

I trusted him. He was the nerd.

"Okay you guys all heard him. Grab anything important to you that leaves evidence of us. Put everything on platforms and ship it all to our Japan location," I ordered.

Everyone ran to there rooms and packed.

Platform after platform was sent out to our Japan cave.

Josiah and Elijah had nothing to bring except their thrones.

By the time all our belongings were packed, and hour had passed and there was only one platform left. Hopefully it was big enough for the seven of us.

"This is my last bag," said Elvira carrying a small bag with her.

Rufus and I were loading everyone onto the platform.

As Elvira walked towards us, a hole broke in the ceiling.

She screamed and ran to us.

A mortal human dangled from the ceiling and saw us.

"About time," said Elijah.

Traitor.

"Everyone! To China!" I yelled.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

We were still going to Japan. It was a trick.

"I thought you were going to Japan," said Elijah.

"Not anymore. Forget the luggage, we're off to China," I said.

I glanced over at Rufus.

He nodded slightly. He knew the plan.

"China," said the human from the ceiling.

He had an English accent.

Go figure.

"We'll find you," he said.

"Go for it," said Rufus.

We all got on the platform.

"I expected better of you, brother," muttered Josiah.

Elijah had no chance to speak.

The glass platform door shut and we flew at the speed of sound to Japan.

Rufus hit a self destruct button so the cave would explode in ten seconds.

Luckily by then, we were miles away.

On our electric map in the platform, one of our location exits blinked.

It was the Zylphia exit.

Our home was destroyed. Our World was gone. Melathiah's work was done for. All our evidence was lost. The humans had nothing and Elijah made a poor choice.

Majority of the people in the hotel probably caved in and a few may have died, but even if Elijah was the closest to the explosion, he would only suffer a few injuries.

There was no way to kill him, except for the cave magic.

Which there was no more.

"We're dead right?" asked Rufus.

He was thinking the same as I.

"No, why are we alive? The cave was destroyed. The magic is gone, dead. Why are we still here?" I asked.

Josiah chuckled.

"We have other caves, but, majority of them must be destroyed such as the China one," he said.

Rufus looked at the map and played with some buttons.

The China exit blinked on the map and stopped flashing.

It too was destroyed.

A few minutes later, we arrived to Japan.

The cave there was a lot like the one in Zylphia, but after a few days there, Rufus and Ephraim started to get very sick.

"Cave adjustments. It's common," said Rufus.

It wasn't common. I never experienced it.

"It's this new magic. It's killing us," said Ephraim.

Ephraim's point of view made sense.

I wouldn't let them die.

"What do we do?" I asked the group.

"There's nothing we can do. The magic in this cave can only be slightly different. Not much though. Maybe it's just their time to go. The magic has decided," said Josiah.

He was right.

There was no medicine, no vaccine, nothing.

All we could do was pray that they didn't have to suffer and that they would find a better place than here when they died.

Somehow, Rufus ended up getting better.

"Cave adjustments," he said.

Ephraim's symptoms were getting worse.

Elvira spent a lot of time with him.

She cried a lot, but we were all there for her. Especially Jeremiah.

Josiah never cried. He just sat in his throne way up in the air.

He would glare at the throne across from his.

Where Elijah once was.

Sometime I heard him mumble something about Elijah being weak and stupid but I couldn't tell.

He spoke some weird language. Old English or something.

Days passed.

Life in the Japanese cave was boring and different.

Ephraim was starting to get better, but soon went back to being sick again.

This time it was worse.

He could barely breathe.

One night, after he started getting sick again, everyone gathered around the hospital room and prayed for him.

He wasn't dead yet, but was almost there.

He died that early morning.

We were all passed out in the hospital room around him.

Elvira woke up and found her head lying on Ephraim's mattress.

She realized that he was no longer breathing.

We were all heartbroken.

Especially Elvira.

Her brother, and our brother as well, was long gone in a better place.

I didn't bother to be cheerful or make anyone else happy.

We were all going to die eventually.

No one knew who was next.

All we knew was that Elijah was searching for us and found our cave.

We packed our bags again and moved on, demolishing our Japan location.

There was no where we could go.

We went to every cave and Elijah still tracked us down.

Our last location was Antarctica.

Jeremiah finished that location after Melathiah's death.

We traveled down the path to Antarctica, and regretted It.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

When we got to Antarctica, it was very cold.

Even down in the cave it was freezing.

Luckily we were immortals and we could survive.

"What does he want from us?" was the biggest question everyone asked.

No one knew what Elijah wanted.

Only Josiah knew. He wouldn't tell us.

When we moved to Antarctica, I immediately found Josiah and demanded to know what Elijah wanted.

Josiah looked at me with sad eyes.

"He wants to kill me. When I'm dead he'll leave for good," he said.

That was predictable.

"Melathiah always said I was the better student. I was smarter than Elijah, nicer than Elijah, and better than Elijah at anything. Elijah tried to be better but always failed. So competitive. Well you see, I should've went to fight him much long ago. I'm being selfish. Now I'm left with no choice. He will find us here and we have no where to go. We will have to fight," he said.

"Not if I'm around," was my answer.

That night it was quiet and cold.

This new location was the worst of all.

For the first time in years I felt scared.

I lied awake for a long time.

I was nearly asleep when I heard someone scream.

I jumped out of bed and saw Elvira and Jeremiah running to the platform, realizing there was nowhere to go.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"He-he's here," stuttered Elvira.

Josiah heard us and jumped down from his chair.

"Already? He's getting smarter. Melanie, go wake up Rufus. I'll take care of Elijah," said Josiah.

I did as told and went into Rufus's room.

Where was he?

"Rufus?" I questioned.

No answer.

I walked out of the room and ran to find Josiah.

He was in Elvira's room fighting Elijah.

Another human was there holding Rufus captive.

The human noticed me.

"Interference!" he yelled.

Elijah and Josiah stopped fighting.

Elijah looked at me.

"Well hello, Melanie," he said.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"You always are so straight to the point. Well I'm here to kill Josiah once and for all. That's my purpose right?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

He didn't seem surprised.

"Why? Because it's wrong to kill the good guy? The best on the team? Look Melanie, you're team died years ago ever since Melathiah died. Ephraim's gone now too. What's left? You're a weak leader and you have weak followers. Without Josiah you're screwed and you know that," he said.

I didn't pay him any attention.

Instead I glanced at Josiah and then back at him.

I then saw something I never saw before.

Anger in both of their eyes.

They now _both_ hated one another.

Before it was only Elijah.

Something wasn't right though.

Josiah seemed different.

So did Elijah.

Just something by how they looked, how they fought, how they acted.

It was their personality.

"You're the same person," I whispered.

Elijah looked confused.

Josiah still said nothing.

"You and your brother are both one person. Look at you! You both look exactly the same besides your eyes. The only difference is one of you is angry and the other one is reasonable. You both are just two sides of one person. It all makes sense. It's as if you weren't born twins. As if you were once one person but split into two. Now you both say you hate each other but both of you know deep down that you can't kill off the other one or you both die," I explained.

Josiah now looked at me and kind of smiled.

"I'm not stupid," I said.

"Well, you see, that's not exactly-" said Elijah, trying to hide the truth.

"She's right. She figured us out. We were born one person. The person's name was Josiah Elijah Cutteridge. He was related to Melathiah. He was his nephew. When Josiah Elijah was young his parents sent him to live with Melathiah for a week. Melathiah was busy messing around with cave magic when he accidentally spilled something on Josiah Elijah. Josiah Elijah then became two people. They both looked the same but had two totally different personalities. They were named Josiah and Elijah. Our parents hated Melathiah for the accident and when they died, we were lucky that Melathiah still recognized us. He made us promise that we would always get along and be good brothers. Now we broke the promise. Somehow, the two of us need to combine as one again but no one knows how," explained Josiah.

Elijah said nothing.

"No fighting. Keep the promise. You both still love each other deep down. You are one person. Two personalities. You can become one again," I said.

It was silent for a moment.

"You're right," said Elijah.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Now it was quite odd for Elijah to admit something. Especially to me or Josiah.

He must've been very willing to change back to one person again.

I honestly didn't know how to get them back as one person again, but I tried to be helpful.

Elijah looked at Josiah.

"I'm sorry. I mean it. I'm sorry for being jealous of you, for nearly killing you multiple times, for hating you, you're my brother after all and we shouldn't fight like this. I'm sorry," said Elijah.

Josiah smiled.

"I'm sorry for always acting better than you. After all, we both are the same in the end," said Josiah.

I felt like crying.

But nothing happened.

"Why?-" started Rufus, who I almost forgot about.

Rufus was able to break free from the human's grip and walk over to me.

The human didn't bother to stop him since he knew I was powerful.

Just then I watched as Josiah and Elijah both lifted their hand at the same time and their indexed fingers met at the same time.

"This is it," said Josiah.

"I'm ready," said Elijah.

Just then a form of twisted logic began, as if it were all a dream.

The room around me was spinning and I heard voices from all of the original Seven Saviors.

There were illusions of Melathiah smiling saying "I'm proud of you," and Ephraim being his typical idiotic self.

I saw Elvira and Jeremiah living a normal mortal life and how happy they were together.

I saw Josiah and Elijah become separated by a mirror, as if Elijah were looking into a mirror and saw Josiah as his reflection.

Rufus and I grabbed each others hand and held on.

I saw the Elijah's mortal human friend be sucked up by a tornado and was carried away back to the surface.

Then I saw Josiah and Elijah as two separate people but were slowly combining into one.

I then saw an illusion of myself with my old family.

That was the worst illusion.

I saw how happy my siblings were when they grew up, and how much they all missed me.

Mom and Dad lived a long time and thought about me often.

They wasted their entire life wondering about me.

Tears rolled down my face.

"I don't understand this," said Rufus.

I did.

Then I saw my brother speak to me.

"Melanie!" he said.

It was him as the way I last saw him, a little kid.

"Hi," I said.

"We miss you, please come home. Where are you? Are you happy?" he asked.

"I can't come home. I'm living a new life now. I'm happy here but I miss you all," I said.

"Okay. Maybe I'll see you again. I love you!" he said.

Then the illusion disappeared and the next one showed up.

It was all my family - including my old self.

We all just smiled.

"Why is this happening?" I questioned.

"Regrets," said Rufus.

I then felt someone else grab my other hand.

It was Jeremiah.

He was holding onto my and Elvira's hand.

We all watched the memories go by.

Many of them were visions of what all our lives could've been if Melathiah never found us…or Jeremiah.

The final illusion was of me.

I was wearing my favorite outfit I wore on my first day in the cave.

"Hey, you'd better know who I am. I'm just here to let you know that you made a good choice to live in the cave. Today you are about to save the world, as you may know, during these 'twisted logic' moments you are seeing now, the world is exploding. It's time to put this all to an end. Go for it, Melanie," said the illusion of me.

I didn't realize the world was exploding.

I did have to do something.

I let go of Jeremiah's hand and grabbed the necklace Melathiah gave me.

I yanked it off my neck and held it up in the air.

"Come on…work…," I mumbled.

I used all my mental power to get the oddly colored stone to light up, and finally it did.

"Yeah!" I cheered.

The gem on the necklace glowed and all the illusions and logic disappeared and was sucked into the gem.

After several moments of holding up the gem, all was quiet.

I found myself lying on the ground in the Zylphia cave.

"How in the Hell?" questioned Rufus.

"We're home!" yelled Elvira.

She started crying from happiness.

A tear escaped from my eye too.

"Um…according to the map, this is our only location," said Rufus.

"What happened to the one in Japan?…and China? Or even Antarctica?" asked Elvira.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"They're all gone. Whatever just happened, changed everything. Zylphia's our only home now," answered Rufus.

"How's the surface?" I asked.

Rufus looked on the surface map.

"Everything's normal," he said.

I sighed in relief.

"I'm more concerned about Josiah and Elijah," said Elvira.

I was concerned about them too.

"Oh no!" I yelled.

I ran into Elvira's room where we last saw Josiah and Elijah.

I looked everywhere in the room for them.

I couldn't find them anywhere in the cave.

I stood by the one window in the big room.

"Where are they?" I asked myself.

I was getting worried.

Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Melanie," said the voice.

I spun around to see someone standing in the entrance of the room.

I nearly cried when I saw who it was.

It wasn't Josiah or Elijah.

It was Josiah Elijah.

We walked towards each other.

He held my hand in his.

"So you saved the World from the ancient cave magic?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I haven't been normal in hundreds of years. Thank you Melanie," he said.

I smiled and a tear rolled down my cheek.

I was happy-crying.

I couldn't tell which person Josiah Elijah looked like more.

Then again, Josiah and Elijah looked exactly the same except for their eyes.

Which I haven't yet seen what color Josiah Elijah's eyes were.

"What color are your eyes?" I asked him.

He looked into my eyes.

Right now they were blue.

"Josiah?" I questioned.

"Nope. When I get pissed off my eyes will turn green, like Elijah," he said.

"I hope I don't see your eyes turn green," I said.

He smiled.

Together, we both walked out of the room to the main room where everyone else was.

We entered the main room and Elvira was the first to see us.

"Jos- No. You- You're Josiah Elijah," she said.

He nodded.

There was something about Josiah Elijah that made everyone become amazed.

Was it because he looked just like Josiah and Elijah equally? Or was it because it was impossible for something like this to happen?

No one really knew why.

"Will we see them again?" asked Rufus.

"No. Not separately. I am them both," said Josiah Elijah.

After a while of discussing Josiah Elijah's transformation, the illusions, and other past issues, we decided we should go to the surface one last time.

We traveled up the old elevator and exited the hotel.

The World was different. It didn't look so futuristic anymore.

It looked…normal!

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"Home," said a new voice.

That was when I saw my family right before me.

I saw my father, mother, sister, and brother.

My brother smiled awkwardly.

"I love you too," I said to him.

We all hugged and Mom started to cry.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Here with my friends," I answered.

"Meet Josiah Elijah, Rufus, Jeremiah, and Elvira," I said pointing to each of them when I said their name.

My family smiled.

I then realized that this wasn't at all real.

"We have to go," said Dad.

"Where? Can't we come too?" I asked.

"No," said my sister.

I was confused.

"You have a World to keep safe, forever Melanie. You have your family with you. You always have," said Mom.

Then I watched as the four of them faded away.

My brother waved good-bye.

I waved back.

I then broke down crying when they vanished completely.

The World around me and my friends became futuristic again.

The flying cars, the bright colors, everything was back.

People stopped and stared at us.

We were weird looking, but for some reason, they didn't question.

They knew it was us that saved the world.

Somehow they knew.

"I'm sorry, Melanie. I'm sorry about your family," said Josiah Elijah.

I hugged him.

"You're my family now," I said.

He smiled and hugged back.


	21. Chapter Twenty Epilogue

**Chapter 20/Epilogue**

We had the option to live in a new modern house but we turned it down.

Our Zylphia cave was our only home.

The five of us were a family together.

We changed our name to The Five Fighters but some people still called us The Seven Saviors.

It didn't matter to me.

I was the leader of the group of course.

Of course I wondered about my family a lot.

Ever since the day I saw them, I was always wondering where they were.

Especially my brother.

But I couldn't worry about it much.

The World needed our help, that was our purpose anyway.

The reason why Melathiah needed us.

We would fight until the cave magic decided it was our time to die.

To this day, Zylphia still exists. Though now it isn't known as Zylphia because London took it over and now we technically live in London.

It will forever be known as Zylphia.

To this day, we also exist. We fight criminals all over the World.

Especially in Zylphia.

As for me and Josiah Elijah, he is now known as only Josiah.

When he fights, he becomes Elijah within.

You can literally see it in his eyes.

We both love each other very much.

We will be together forever until the end.

Whenever that may be.

Who knows? Maybe we'll live forever? No one knows.

Just one lesson to be learned here: Never leave your family. Whether they are you're best friends, or people you are related too.

Whoever is most important to you is always your family.

No matter if you think you hate them or not, because always, deep down, you love them, and you'd risk your life to save them.

Always keep your family and lovein your heart.

Sing something new, I have nothing left.

I can't face the dark without you.

There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends.

I can't face the dark without you.

Don't leave me here again, I'm with you forever.

Holding the hand that holds me down,

I forgive you, forget you,

THE END.


End file.
